How to be the Worst Best Friend Ever
by pinky366
Summary: One of our TDI characters is not who she appears to be, and that might stir things up.
1. Chapter 1

**From the author of **_**That Summer**___**and**___**The Little Rhyme that Changed their Lives**__** comes…**_

_**How to be the worst best friend ever**__**, **_**starring**__**Bridgette Kaimana and Gwen Trishine**

"Welcome, agent Gwen, I hope we weren't disrupting anything." Said a tall man with an almost-bald head, in a deep and menacing voice. A pretty girl with short red hair walked in. She had pale complexion, and rosy red lips. That girl was me. I rolled my eyes, "Like you cared, Director Allen." I said. This got a chuckle out of the man. "Well, you could possibly be right Gwen. But we have a mission for you. A very important mission." His face got serious. "We might have located The Chez, the man who terrorized the entire country of Uganda in 1967, long before you were born. But you have to disguise you as an innocent teenage game-show contestant. And there's another catch… you have to go as a goth girl.

My mouth hung open a bit. I had gone on many missions, disguised as many different things. Princesses, high-school basketball stars, and once I even faked m own death. But GOTH?! That was simply repulsive.

But I was obliged to do this, because if I refused… well… I shuddered at the thought.

"Of course Director Allen, whatever needs to be done to catch this horrible man. So what do I have to do to go goth? A few streaks, and color contacts?" Suddenly, director Allen had a kind-of, nervous, look on his face.

I had always been very… physical… when it came to these kinds of things.

"No Gwen, not really streaks, and yes, color contacts, but there's a bit more to it than that…"

I could not BELIEVE what they had done to me. My beautiful red hair had been dyed this horrible greenish color, with black streaks. I had gotten black eye contacts, which made me look like I had no brain. I had this green lipstick on, and LOADS of mascara.

While I was packing for her trip to this weird game-show thing, they took out all my pretty clothes and put in these HIDEOUS black, blue and green coordinated outfits and black choker- necklaces.

Well this was going to be interesting.

But before we start in on our title, and how I really did turn into 'the worst best friend ever' we need some background information on me.

I, Gwen Trishine, am a CIA special undercover agent. I was popular at the spy- orientated high school she went to, a cheerleader and what- not. I had a bunch of friends, but no real best friend.

But I didn't care, because when I was older, the CIA was probably not going to allow me to get to close to anyone.

So for now, I was stuck as Gwenyth Abigail Demetri, a goth girl from Texas (and I have the fake ID to prove it).

**YAY!!!!!!! I love Gwen and Bridgette. They're just meant to be BFF'S!!!!!!**

**OH and BTW I don't have anything against Gwen's look. I actually think she' really pretty. It's just she's supposed to hate it.**


	2. Arrival

**The Second Chapter of my first TDI story!!**

I walked onto the boardwalk, off the boat I had ridden here. And, unlike I had expected, the beach didn't look any better close up.

There were already some camper arrived. An, um, interesting looking girl with ugly hair and braces, and a big African- Canadian boy. I looked around at the camp. "You mean we're staying HERE?!" (Ring a bell?) The host, Chris (who's name I had seen on the brochure) greeted me with a, "GWEN!" I scoffed. "And you are, my place is much nicer." He said with a smirk on his face. I gave him a disgusted look and walked over to the other campers. "Hi, I'm DJ." Said the big guy in a friendly tone. He seemed pretty nice. I smiled up at him, in a way. "I'm Gwen. Nice to meet you." The tiny and interesting looking girl came over and said, "I'm Beth!" With a bit of a lisp. I smiled at her in a weird way.

After all, I'm supposed to be kind-of meanish, right?

"Yea, nice to meet you and your spit." I said, turning back to DJ.

The next guy to show up had blonde hair, and looked like one of the boys at my school who all the do is party all night and pick their new girlfriends during the day.

"Yo! I'm Geoff. Sup?" He said to me. I snorted and looked away. I could tell he was still looking at me. I said, "Gwen." In a bored tone. He said, "Cool." And walked away.

Another girl stepped off the boat. She had blonde hair, and a bit of everything else. She was kind- of stereotyped dumb blondish.

She smiled her dopey smile at me. "Hiiiii, I'm Linsday. And who are you?" I smiled at her and said, "Gwen. Cool to meet you." She looked over and saw Beth. "Ohmygosh! I LOVE your buttons!" Linsday squealed. Her and Beth were then fawning over each other.

ANOTHER girl came off the boat next. She was pretty, but in a different way. I was going to say hi, but she walked right past me and stood at the end of the dock, by herself.

The next person off the boat was a boy. He looked gothic, like me. He had piercings everywhere and green and black hair.

He told Chris off a bit, then walked over to stand by me. "Hey, I'm Duncan." I looked up at him, returning his glare. "I'm Gwen." Strangely enough, even though he was glaring at me, I think he possibly might have been trying to be friendly.

Glaring must mean 'friends' in goth world.

Then this guy Tyler came water-skiing in, until he hit the dock and went flying into some luggage.

Another guy came off the boat, and he was a TOTAL mouth breather. Chris kind-of avoided him.

He came over, trying to be cool. "Sup." He said in this weird, Napolean Dynamite way. I snorted and said, "Freak." He walked away then.

Then this TOTALLY adorable guy Trent came up. OMG he has a GUITAR! I absolutely LOVE guitar players.

But goth girls like other goth boys. So I'm stuck with this Duncan guy.

He came and stood next to me. I pretended to be totally repulsed, but secretly I wanted to completely kiss him!

Next was this pretty surfer-girl. She came over and put down her board. "Hey." She said, in the most friendly way I had heard all day. "What's up? I'm Gwen." I thought this girl was pretty cool.

She smiled even wider. "I think we're going to be great friends, Gwen."

Then this really annoying kid got off the boat. I didn't really pay much attention to him, I only heard something about allergies and then Duncan tried to pierce his lip. That was pretty funny, though.

Then this ghetto-girl got off the boat. She was pretty good friends with Chris. I think the mouth-breather liked her.

"Hay girl, what's up with you?" She said. "I'm Gwen, and who are you?" "LeShawna." She said, walking away to go talk to the mouth-breather.

Then these two girls, who looked completely different expect for their matching outfits, got off the boat. "I'm Sadie!" Sqealed the kinda chubby one. "I'm Katie!" Squealed the skinny one. "WE'RE BFFLS!" They said, simultaneously.

They were saying hi to everyone, and I didn't even let them say hi to me. "My name's Gwen, now get out of my way."

Wow, I was pretty good at this "I don't care goth girl." Thing.

Then this kid Ezekiel came out of nowhere. Maybe he's a spy too! We spies know how to appear out of no where. He came over and I said the secret spy greeting message. "So, seen any nice looking ducks lately? And how are your wolves?" He looked at me and picked his nose. GROSS.

Another kid named Cody came, he saw me, and tried to snuggle up to me. I looked down at him and said, "Sorry, I don't date guys who's age is 5 times more than their shoe size." This got me, Duncan, and Trent cracking up. I felt really bad about hurting his feelings, but I have to keep my cover.

A girl who looked like she was on steroids showed up, and dropped her bag right on Cody's foot.

Now_ that _I didn't feel bad about laughing at.

Then this HUGE boy who was very loud came over and was being totally friendy, asking everyone's names. "Gwen." I said to him. I was getting kind of tired of saying my name over and over again. I hoped this was going to be the last couple of campers.

Then this uptight girl named Courtney introduced herself very formally. By now, I was letting Trent tell everyone my name.

Then this absolultely GORGEOUS guy came off the boat. His name was *sigh* Justin!

Of course, Trent was deeper than him.

Then this INSANE girl came… 'nuff said. Her name was Izzy, I think.

And that was the last of the campers. And that was the last day of my life as Gwen Trishine.

From now on, I was Gwen Demetri.


	3. Best friends forNEVER!

I pulled on my new black bikini, grabbed a towel, and walked down to the beach. It was totally gross, with all the trash and everything, so I wasn't really in a swimming mood.

I laid out my towel and lied down on it. I was really getting into this article on Mary James, the newest Hollywood star, ate 6 doughnuts a day and still managed to be a size 2, when someone blocked my view with her shadow.

I was about to say "MOVE!" when I looked up and saw that surfer chic, Bridget, smiling down at me.

"Watcha reading?" she asked in a friendly way.

I moved the magazine over so she could read it. She read a few lines, and then turned away from it. "Aren't Hollywood girls so fake? Like, you can totally tell these pictures of them are edited. I would _never _want to be like _that," _Bridget said.

I did a double-take over the page, and I saw a ton of fake stuff Bridget probably never would have guessed was fake, but I had a trained eye to people in _cog-nito._

"Want to go see if we can snag some chips from the kitchen," she asked me.

"Uh, YEAH!" I cried.

We both laughed and ran off the mess hall.

Later on, after a day of eating stuff we weren't supposed to and reading magazines, Bridge and I retired to some chairs we snuck out of Chris' cabin.

"Hey Gwen, you know, you're pretty cool," Bridget said, smiling at me.

I half-smiled back at her. "Yeah, I think we might even be best friends Bridget."

Bridget laughed. "You know what's weird? I've only spent a day with you, yet I know for a fact that I can be totally honest with you. You would never keep anything from me! I just know. You won't keep any secrets from me, right Gwen?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I was going to have to lie to Bridget. I was a spy. Spy was just a synonym for lie.

"Never," I said.


End file.
